


Chasing the Dream

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "chase"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Dream

He couldn't breathe. His lungs were burning and his entire body felt on fire. He could feel Gibbs pounding powerfully into him as he came with a cry.

"Tony, can you hear me?"

Tony didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want the wonderful dream to end. He could feel Gibbs body leaning over him, feel the heat of him, his callused hand on his cheek caressing him.

"Open your eyes DiNozzo."

Tony opened his eyes just enough to see a blurry Gibbs hovering over him chuckling warmly.

"DiNozzo, you're the only person I know who could have a wet dream after being knocked unconscious."

Tony shifted, trying to sit up but Gibbs held him still with a hand to his chest.

"Stay put until the paramedics look you over."

Tony reached up grabbing a fistful of Gibbs shirt pulling him closer and leaning up in order for their lips to meet. Tony nuzzled Gibbs lips for mere moments before he felt Gibbs respond with a tender kiss. Feeling Gibbs hand shift behind his neck, Tony allowed himself to be gently moved back to the ground.

"Why Tony?" Gibbs asked breathlessly.

"Just trying to chase the dream, Gibbs."


End file.
